The present invention generally relates to an appliance that holds a container and a method of using the appliance, and more specifically, to an appliance that holds a bottle and a method of using such appliance.
There currently exist in the relevant art devices that are used to hold liquids. In addition, there are devices currently known in the art that hold other containers with the function of maintaining the temperature of liquids held in the containers. For example, there are foam-insulated devices that fit tightly against the sides and bottom of a 12 ounce can of soda in order to keep the soda cold until consumed. There are also “coaster” type devices known in the art. These devices are placed under a container holding a cold liquid in order to keep condensate from running from the container onto the surface on which the coaster and container are placed. In addition, there are devices known in the art that may be used to cool the temperature of a liquid held in a container. For example, an ice chest may hold ice and containers of liquid in a manner so that the ice in the ice chest cools the liquid in the containers placed in the ice chest. There is a need, however, for a single device that may be used to accomplish all of these purposes. A device of this type would provide convenience and flexibility for the user of the device. For example, the user would only be required to have one device available to accomplish these purposes, rather than multiple devices. Similarly, such a device would save the user money, in that only one device (and not multiple devices) would need to be purchased. Further, a device of this type having an aesthetic appearance may be more appealing to users. Finally, such a device would reduce water rings that form from condensate from cold drinks, so that the device would prevent damage to desktops, paperwork, computers and other office equipment in office settings.